


What if Paige Saves the Day?

by AlyeraReed



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyeraReed/pseuds/AlyeraReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige saving the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Paige Saves the Day?

“Raul, we’ve wasted enough time. We need to get these rockets off the ship, grab the girl, meet me in the lower deck.” 

Paige heard the captain’s command. She knew they were coming for her. 

She stood there, looking to Sylvester to help calm him. 

She heard the cry of a passenger as Raul pushed his way toward her.

“Move,” He pushed a couple out of his way and seized her arm.

“Come with me,” His hiss sent a shiver down her spine.

She felt Sylvester move in front of her, her arm now out of Raul’s grip.

“No, no, no,” She whispered to herself. 

She wasn’t going to let Sylvester do this.

“Hey, hey, take me, take me,” Sylvester’s words were steady as he pushed himself in front of her.

He growled and grabbed the gun at his side, shooting a succession of bullets into the ceiling.

Sylvester covered his ears, trying to block out the sounds of the passengers’ cries and the shots ringing out.

“Don’t move,” He snarled, grabbing Paige’s arm again. “Let’s go,”

He hauled her out of the room as she watched Sylvester run to her and pulled down the sliding shutter, locking everyone in.

She listened to the passengers calls, pleading for someone to let them out, while she was dragged away.

Raul made his way toward the back of the ship, keeping her and the gun at his side.

She heard the voices as they approached the end of the ship.

“Wait,” She said and dug her heels into the metal of the floor. 

He looked to her and glared down at her. His weapon aimed at her.

She had to do something. Cabe couldn’t save her now. He and Walter weren’t going to come in and save the day.

She pushed Raul’s arm holding the gun away from her, stepped on his foot and punched him in the throat. She had to make sure he couldn’t call for help.

He let go of the weapon. She took him by the shoulders and brought her knee into his stomach.

She heard his groaning as he bent over, gasping for air.

She brought her knee up once more and let it connect with his head.

She stumbled as he fell to the floor, unconscious. The pain in her knee was throbbing. She pushed the pain aside and unclipped the gun from Raul.

She slipped off her heels and crept over to see what was happening.

Cabe and Walter stood off to the side, watching as the men put the weapons onto the getaway boat. The captain aiming a gun at them.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself, listening to the rushing water and her heartbeat. She focused on her training from years ago.

With one final exhale, she was determined. It was time to trust her training.

With the weapon in her hand, she rounded the corner and started shooting.

She aimed for the two men loading the weapons, both shocked at the sight of her. The bullets pierced through the men, killing both men and deflating the boat. 

“Cabe,” She called.

The men were down, both dead.

Cabe advanced on the captain and quickly disarmed him. The gun aimed at the captain’s heart.

“Hands up,” Cabe barked. 

The captain’s lifted his hands in defeat. 

“Happy says Navy’s almost here.” Paige called to them.

She held the gun and pointed it at the captain, waiting for any sign of movement.

“Where did that come from?” Walter stared at her. 

“Cabe, you didn’t tell him? I was training to be a Secret Service agent when I got pregnant with Ralph.”

“Wasn’t relevant at the time.” Cabe mumbled.

“Wasn’t relevant? Cabe-“ Walter tried to follow Cabe’s reasoning.

“We’ll talk about this later. End of conversation.”


End file.
